unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Unbound Reality Wiki:Policies
The following are the general policies that the Tales of Fairy Tail Wiki Administration may enforce. While these policies do allow flexibility, excesses will not be ignored. Failure to abide by these policies will result in being reprimanded by the Administration at their discretion. 1. Cybersex is not allowed to be utilized in any of the wiki. Cybersex is defined as two users willingly utilizing the chat functions or wikia communications to imitate sexual contact and/or intercourse via text or images. This website does not allow such contact, and failure to follow this will result in a minimum 3 month ban for violators. On this note, images depicting genitalia or sexual intercourse violate wikia's terms of use. Any images uploaded to ToFT are subject to admin discretion, Should an image be considered "sexual", the image will be removed and punishment against the user will depend on the content of the image itself. : 1a. In the event an individual is sexually harassing you in private messages, please disable your private messages with that user. This is to avoid he said/she said arguments inside of a private forum with screen captures that can be altered. Should a user be openly sexually harassing another user anywhere on this wiki otherwise, said violator will be permanently banned from the wiki. 2. Do NOT vandalize current articles. Persistent vandalism will result in a immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. 3. Requesting for user rights on the basis that you are properly qualified will not guarantee you it will be granted. User rights are granted on a discretionary basis, and such determination(s) will be made by the Administration of the wiki. 4. Offensive articles with sexual implications, suggestive themes, vulgar languages, or racist remarks are'' ''completely prohibited. Violation will result in a immediate ban and/or block subject to the discretion of the Administration. No exception(s). 5. Do NOT make pointless or wasteful article(s). Such articles are subject to deletion by any Administrator of the wiki. 6. Please respect neutrality. 7. Respect other users. Personal attacks are NOT acceptable in any form. No exception(s). 8. Obey the Terms of Use while utilizing the site (you agreed to the terms if you made an account). 9. Refrain from fighting and causing "edit warring" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. If not, the Administration has the full authority to determine what version the article shall be. 10. Advertising on articles is completely prohibited. No exception(s). 11. Do not impersonate other users. It is acceptable to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. 12. Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. 13. Do NOT erase other users' talk pages. Violation will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. 14. Do NOT use forums for personal or illegal reasons. If you are to create a forum, please contact any Administration member for permission. Do NOT make the forum for inefficient or wasteful use. Failure to comply will result in the thread being deleted with the creator being given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration. 15. Copyrighting is strictly prohibited. If you make an article, it is acceptable if you copy and paste with a link to the reference and/or information. Credit must be given to the original source. If not, the article will be deleted and there will be an immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. 16. Do NOT edit another user's profile without their expressed permission. Violation of this rule will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. This rule does not apply to Administration members editing each other's profile as good faith is assumed. 17. Any user who utilize this site and/or chat must generally type in English. Flexibility will be used to allow other languages to be used but it cannot be superfluous. Failure to comply will result in a warning, a kick, a ban, or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. 18. Any user who creates another account or more, and utilize it without informing the Administration and requesting approval, or has informed the Administration but the request is rejected, shall be deem to have committed a socking violation pursuant to the regular penalties accrued on such violation. All users who wish to create another account and make regular use of it must disable their original account if approval is granted. Otherwise, the user will be sentenced to a 6 months ban and block while the user's other account will be sentenced to a indefinite ban and block. No exception(s). 19. Respect others pages. : 19A. Especially regarding original characters, one must ask permission from either administration or the page creator for use. Any edits outside of grammar and spelling edits are prohibited, and others characters cannot be used without permission. : 19B Already existing characters such as those from manga and anime can be used by anyone, however the page creator can establish an already existing back-story for these characters that must be used and cannot be ignored or removed except by the page creator or administration. : 19C: Magic, spell, or general concepts can be used by anyone whose characters can realistically utilize said concepts, however the writing for those pages is considered under the jurisdiction of the page creator. : 19D: Singular weapons designed for a specific character are considered the same as 18A, and permission to use must be obtained from the page creator.